staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Lipca 2012
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:05 "Mały Brat" - Karol de Foucauld; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Tour de Pologne - Bukowina Terma; STEREO, 16:9 09:10 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Zbliża się Orka, odc. 15 (Skorcal); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Big Time Rush - Bardzo Ważna Impreza, odc. 11 (Big Time Party); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Dom - odc. 4/25 - A jeszcze wczoraj było wesele - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Opole na bis - Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 10 - Maciej Stuhr; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 385) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:40 Siedlisko - odc. 6/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 4 Rzeczpospolita Ptasia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - start do 6 etapu; STEREO, 16:9 14:15 Krzyżacy. Powstanie, potęga i upadek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Nieustraszony - odc. 12 (Knight Rider, ep. 12 Don't Stop the Knight) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Bananowy doktor - odc. 12 (Royal Pains, ep. 12) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Magia Igrzysk - Radość Wygrywania; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 6: Bukowina Tatrzańska - Bukowina Tatrzańska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:35 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 6: Bukowina Tatrzańska - Bukowina Tatrzańska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:50 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 6: Bukowina Tatrzańska - Bukowina Tatrzańska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Wieczorynka - Cypisek, syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs z Cypiskiem wyrzucili srebrną łyżeczkę, odc. 1 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1972); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Bajki z mchu i paproci - Jak Żwirek i Muchomorek nie dali się złapać smokowi, odc. 19 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1968); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Bunio i Kimba - Doktor, odc. 19 (The Doctor); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA MINI Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Kolarstwo - kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777, Na żywo 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Smaki lipca (Feast of July) - txt. str. 777; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Londyńczycy - odc. 3/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Londyńczycy - odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Koniec romansu (End of the Affair) 97'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1999); reż.:Neil Jordan; wyk.:Ralph Fiennes, Stephen Rea, Julianne Moore, Heather-Jay Jones; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Punkty na zaliczenie (Xtra Credit) 84'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Marty Weiss; wyk.:Miocah Alberti, Marina Black, Mitch Pileggi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Jack Hunter - Jack Hunter w poszukiwaniu grobowca Echnatona (Jack Hunter and the Quest for Akhenaten's Tomb); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Nie tylko dla pań - Kobieta pracująca - Irena Kwiatkowska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 59; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Maszyna zmian - Słodkie mandarynki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 Maszyna zmian - Wielka forsa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pan Kleks w Kosmosie - część 1 Porwanie Agnieszki 79'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Henryk Bista, Monika Sapilak, Piotr Ptaszyński, Jan Jankowski, Bohdan Smoleń, Maryla Rodowicz, Marcin Troński, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Emilian Kamiński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (39) WYDARZENIE: ANIMATOR, Malta Festival; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Rodzinne oglądanie - Niebezpieczna Ziemia - Koniec świata dinozaurów - odc. 3 (Animal Armageddon. Doomsday. ep. 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - U brzegów Sahary - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Holandia - Z Zelandii do Bredy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Gwiazdy w południe - Taggart (Taggart) 81'; western kraj prod.USA (1964); reż.:R.G. Springsteen; wyk.:David Carradine, Dick Foran, Dan Duryea, Elsa Cárdenas, Jean Hale; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1947 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Wybór nowej solistki Blue Cafe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 481 - Na krawędzi; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Jak się rozstać?; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 34; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Nieśmiertelny III: Czarnoksiężnik (Highlander III: The Sorcerer) 94'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Andrew Morahan; wyk.:Christopher Lambert, Mako ., Deborah Kara Unger, Mario Van Peebles; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Czas honoru - odc. 44 "Tajna broń" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - Wakacje (39) WYDARZENIE: Malta Festival Poznań - ROMA NIGHT; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Malta Festival Poznań 2012 - ROMA NIGHT - Nie bój się Cyganów (koncert) cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Konopielka - txt. str. 777 88'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Witold Leszczyński; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Anna Seniuk, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Jerzy Block, Marek Siudym, Tomasz Jarosiński, Franciszek Pieczka, Anna Milewska, Arkadiusz Bazak, Aleksander Fogiel; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Pitbull - odc. 9; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Nieśmiertelny III: Czarnoksiężnik (Highlander III: The Sorcerer) 94'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Andrew Morahan; wyk.:Christopher Lambert, Mako ., Deborah Kara Unger, Mario Van Peebles; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 07:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:51 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:56 Ciocia Jabłonka i Wujek Seler z Krainy Witaminy - Marchewka (13); widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:09 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Był taki dzień - 15 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:01 Polska według Kreta - odc. 37 - Katowice; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 46; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Tradycja nie umiera - Taniec - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Burki i dobre anioły; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:06 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:10 Czas honoru - odc. 49 "Wyprawa do Rzeszy"; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Dzika Polska - Dookoła sokoła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:43 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:45 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:00 Jak podbić Warszawę - Irena Santor; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Zestaw powiększony; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 19:53 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Listy gończe - Ostatni rejs - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:06 Kościół i świat; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:17 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Dziewczyna z plakatu; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:57 Motlowe marynarki; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:49 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:56 Głos Mediów - odc. 46; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:52 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:15 Polska według Kreta - odc. 37 - Katowice; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:38 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Listy gończe - Ostatni rejs - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:08 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 67 (odc. 67); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:21 Reportaż TVP INFO - Burki i dobre anioły; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:34 Reportaż TVP INFO - Kamilianie w Gruzji; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:41 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:52 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Dziewczyna z plakatu; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Motlowe marynarki; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Tradycja nie umiera - Taniec - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:51 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (89, 90) - serial animowany 08.15 Miś Yogi (44, 45) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (13, 14) - serial animowany 09.45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (15) - serial animowany 10.15 Gang Misia Yogi (1) - serial animowany 10.45 Mój przyjaciel niedźwiedź - film przygodowy, Kanada 2000 12.45 Jak ugryźć 10 milionów 2 - komedia, USA 2004 14.45 Bandyci - western, USA 2001 16.50 Kabareton - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Najwspanialszy Pies Ameryki (2) - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (29) - serial komediowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 9 (197) - serial kryminalny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 7 (145) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 5 (101) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Głosy 2 (18) - serial obyczajowy 00.00 Młody Adam - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania/Francja 2003 02.00 Magazyn sportowy 04.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (29) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (29) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry wakacje - magazyn 10.55 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso 2 (3) - cykl reportaży, Polska 2011 11.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.00 Vabank - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1981 14.10 Surowi rodzice (6) - reality show 15.10 Reguły gry (7, 8) - serial komediowy 16.15 Akademia policyjna 3: Ponowne szkolenie - komedia, USA 1986 18.00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (4) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Vabank 2, czyli riposta - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1984 22.00 Przepis na życie 3 (6) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Detektyw Monk 8 (1/16) - serial kryminalny 23.55 Tajemnice Smallville 7 (9, 10) - serial SF 01.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.20 Od hitu do świtu (42) - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 11 "Nienormalnie normalna rodzina"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 12 "Walka z nałogami"; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 13 "Rodzicielskie rozterki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 14 "Marzenia Kacperka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:20 Król i królik; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Szkoła życia - odc. 8 Całkiem niezła impreza (Skola pro Żywot Dost dobry majdan); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Ziemia Lądecka - wędrówki po miejscach niezwykłych; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Wajrak na tropie - W pogoni za salamandrą - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 385) kraj prod.Watykan (2012), Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Zwiastowania NMP w Tomaszowie Lubelskim; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Opole 2007 na bis - Niebo z moich stron - Piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego - cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Park Krajobrazowy Promno; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Polonia w Komie - Oxford - grajek uliczny (22); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Polskie ślady w Bułgarii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Salon Polonii - prof. Wiesław Nowiński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - Golce; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Polonia w Komie - Oxford - grajek uliczny (22); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Rodzinka Dinka - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Miłka i Człapek - Nareszcie razem, odc. 13 (Jak se shledali); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Kolarstwo - kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:33 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Stacyjka - odc. 5/13 - Bunt Teresy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - etap 6: Bukowina Tatrzańska - Bukowina Tatrzańska; STEREO, 16:9 23:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 83 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Salon Polonii - prof. Wiesław Nowiński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miłka i Człapek - Nareszcie razem, odc. 13 (Jak se shledali); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Kolarstwo - kronika Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 02:28 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Stacyjka - odc. 5/13 - Bunt Teresy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - Golce; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Kulturalni PL (97); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia